prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bret Hart
Bret Sergeant Hart (born July 2, 1957) is a retired Canadian wrestler and part of the Hart wrestling family. In the course of his career, he is best known by his ring name Bret "The Hitman" Hart. He also used the monikers "The Excellence of Execution" (originally dubbed as such by Gorilla Monsoon), "The Hart Foundation" (primarily while teamed with Jim Neidhart) and perhaps the most resounding, "The best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be" (derived from the 1984 film The Natural, which starred Robert Redford). Hart justifies the last moniker through three claims: He never injured an opponent through any fault of his own; through the entire course of his career he only missed two shows (both as a result of traffic and flight difficulties); and he rarely refused to Job (lose a scripted match). Hart was widely regarded as one of the most popular and gifted technical professional wrestlers of his generation. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Sharpshooter :*Spike piledriver *'Signature moves' :*Bulldog, sometimes from the second rope :*Diving crossbody :*Dropkick :*Enzuigiri :*Figure four leglock, someimes while utilizing the ringpost for extra pressure :*Headbutt :*Inverted atomic drop :*Kip-up :*Lariat takedown :*Leg drop :*Multiple pinning variations: :**Backwards flip out of chokehold into cover using turnbuckle :**Crucifix :**Inside cradle :**Roll-up :**Sunset flip :**Victory roll :*Multiple suplex variations: :**Bridging/Release German :**Snap :**Super :*Pendulum Backbreaker :*Russian legsweep :*Second or a top rope dive into either an axe handle elbow drop, a clothesline or a side elbow drop :*Sleeper hold :*Slingshot crossbody :*Stomp to the lower abdominal area :*Suicide dive :*Sunset flip :*Swinging neckbreaker :*With Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart :**''Hart Attack'' *'Nicknames' :*"Hitman" :*"The Excellence Of Execution" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Hart Brothers - with Owen Hart :*Hart Foundation - with Jim Neidhart :*nWo :*nWo Hollywood *'Managers' :*Jimmy Hart (WWF) (1985-1988) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Andrew Martin :*Edge :*Gary Williams :*Glen Kulka :*Kurrgan :*Thomas Blade *'Theme music' :*“Hitman” by Jim Johnston (WWF) Championships and accomplishments *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede North American Heavyweight Champion (6 times) :*Stampede International Tag Team Champion (5 time) - with Keith Hart (4), Leo Burke(1) :*STAMPEDE British Commonwealth Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (4 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bill Goldberg *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Heavyweight Champion (4 times) :*WWF Intercontinental Champion (2 times) :*WWF World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Jim Neidhart :*King of the Ring (1991, 1993) :*Royal Rumble winner (1994) :*WWE Hall of Fame inductee (2006) See also *Bret Hart's career history *Bret Hart's event history *Bret Hart's gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *BretHart.com (Official Website) *Bret Hart Hall of Fame profile at WWE.com Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Hart family Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Super World Sports alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni